What Really Happened
by Zelda-warriorcat-FAN
Summary: The souls still seek revenge. They find Jeremy walking around in the halls of the pizzeria and mistake him for being the killer. When they take him to a boarded up room, what happens? Rated T for blood and death. JeremyXCatherine


**These are all my AUs! Here's the link to a picture of my AU or the Purple Guy:** art/Oliver-535841701

 **In case you haven't read previous fan fictions involving WolfyJewl's OC Catherine, she has brown hair with fox ears and tail with cyan eyes and she can shape shift into a fox. Anyways, this is how me WolfyJewl and another friend role played and basically it's using my AUs for how the Purple Guy died. I suggest you go and read my Memories fan fiction before this. This takes place after Memories, so you should go read that first. Anyways, enjoy!**

He was lost again. Jeremy sighed to himself, telling him how stupid he was. "Stupid, you were supposed to follow Catherine," he said to himself.

A child with a pale white glow to its form walked the halls, a smile permanently bored into its face. The child spotted someone down a hallway, seeming confused. Any normal person could tell it was just a simple passerby. But the child's need for revenge was too great

...Too powerful ...

Upon closer inspection,however, this person seemed strangely familiar... Very familiar. The child started to giggle. "Ohhhh Mister~" it sang, a strangled chorus of sound. Jeremy jumped, looking around. He began to walk faster. He called out for someone. "C-Catherine?!" He sped up, speed walking now. The child sang again, this time a little louder. "Ohhhhhh Mister ~" The child's horrid laugh bounced off the walls of the building. "Is this a gaaaammmee, Mister~?"

"I like gaaaammeees~"

"CATHERINE!" Jeremy called out. He needed to hide. What if it was one of the animatronics... "We remember what you diiiiiiiid, Mister~" a second voice joined the first. What.. Jeremy thought. What did I do...

"We all doooooooo~" It was a whole group of children, singing in a horrible tune, and getting closer. Jeremy started to jog. "Shut up... Shut up... Go away..." He muttered. "Let's play the same game..."

"That you played with us that same day..."

"What game!?" Jeremy raised his voice slightly Speeding up.

"You remember ..." the leading child spoke alone, anger hinted in its tone.

"What..." Jeremy muttered, completely stopping. That was stupid.

Someone tapped his shoulder.

Jeremy froze, eyes widening slightly. He didn't dare turn around...

Catherine walked down a narrow hallway looking for a certain lost someone."Jeremy?Jeremy!" She called out her ears twitching at the sound of rain hitting the windows. She yawned slightly. It seemed like it would be about 12:30 and then the animatronics would've moved right? She transformed into a fox looking around since it was kinda dark around the pizzeria and having night vision was a great ability."Jeremy?..."She whined quietly getting worried by the second.

"Why did our game have to stop?"

"...Mister?"

Catherine's ears perked, hearing someone call out her name. "That sounded like Jeremy!"She yelped as she slipped on the tile floor trying to get a grip and dash off to where the voice was coming from. "Stupid claws..."She muttered as she turned into a human."Jeremy!"She called out as she began to run, turn corners quickly, and almost running into so many things. Catherine turned the corner and almost crashed into Freddy. Catherine yelped as she landed on her foot twisting it the wrong way."Gah! Stupid Bear! Move!"She struggled to she did she started to limp towards the sound of the voice.

Jeremy shivered, not replying. His breath got slightly heavy.

"I know you hear me..."

He stood there. In silence. Trying to figure out who these voices were...

The child made the tiniest whisper. "Why did it stop?" Jeremy bared his teeth. "Why did what stop...?" He asked, shivering, trying not to sound scared out of his wits. The children started to laugh again, its sound filled with misery along with sick sweetness. Jeremy went silent. He knew who they were. The kids... their bodies weren't properly buried... they thought he was... Oliver. His brother... The murderer...

"Let's play again, Mister..."

Not replying... he thought. I'm dead...

"We'll paint you red!"

"Jeremy!" Catherine attempted to run to him, but was slowed from her foot. "Get out of there! Run!" She noticed one of the souls had looked at her for a moment in sorrow then hatred. It turned back to Jeremy.

"I..." He didn't know what to say, or how to say he didn't kill them. that it was his brother

Jeremy didn't hear Catherine. He just heard the faint giggles of the children.

The other four held Jeremy's hands and pulled him along. "H-hey!" Jeremy said, trying to get out of their grip. "Let go of me! I- I'm not the one who killed you!"

"AW, we just want to play~" Catherine started to limp towards Jeremy quicker.

"Jeremy no!"She yelped leaning against a wall for support.

"well, I don't want to play," Jeremy muttered. He continued to get out of the ghosts grip. "Let go..." He muttered. The leading child turned to Jeremy slowly. "We're going to have you be a robot too!"

Jeremy knew what the child ment. "CATHERINE!" He yelled, loudly as possible.

'What can i do to stop spirits?!'Catherine thought frantically.'I can't hit them or do anything physical!Can I?'She thought looking around for something.

One of the four holding Jeremy piped up. "He won't be very good if he doesn't smile! "

"Let go of him!"She growled stepping closer still using the wall for growled at the spirits."What do you even want with him?!" She looked around. Jeremy's breath got heavy. Tears were visible in his eyes from fear. "I'M ABOUT TO DIE AND YOU SUGGEST ME TO SMILE!?" He half yelled. The spirits ignored Catherine. "Don't we seem happy?"

"Y-you might be happy!" He yelled this time. The tears threatened to fall. He didn't deserve this.

The spirits tugged Jeremy into a room that seemed recently boarded up. "We have a surprise! " the lead child announced. Jeremy continued to struggle, get out of their grip. He knew he'd eventually have to give up...

"Its a special suit we found!" The lead child nodded its head towards the others and they tossed Jeremy on the ground.

Jeremy landed on his face and sat up, shivering

He knew this was the end.

Approaching footsteps echoed the hallway, getting closer to the boarded room.

Catherine groaned as she collapsed onto the hard tile floor. This pain was unbearable.'M-maybe I'll be stuck here...'she thought as she passed out from the pain.

Jeremy sighed. It's either die now, or have the kids murder him. "Jeremy!" The voice entered the halls, heavy with worry. He reached for something attached to his belt.

"Jeremy!" The person rounded the corner, entering the room.

I can just get this over with. He thought. I don't want to get in that suit... I promised myself I wouldn't go in one. He stared at the blade and stood, staring at the spirits. "YOU WANT ME DEAD!?" He yelled. "FINE!" He got ready to end this all. A few tears had already run down his face before the blade met his skin.

"N-no..."

What was done was done. No going back. He removed the knife from his chest and threw it to the ground. "A-ARE YOU HAPPY NOw!?" He yelled as he collapsed.

"Jeremy...?"

He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. "O-Oliver?" Jeremy muttered. He knew he was here.

At his name the spirits looked up. "He...Did not kill us?"

He gasped for breath, hanging onto his last moments of life. Not dying yet... He thought, coughing.

Catherine groaned in pain."Oh dear god my head..."she muttered as she stood using the wall as support."W-wait a minute...Where's Jeremy?!"She said out loud.

Jeremy coughed a bit more, still holding onto his life. He felt his eyes shutting... No. Don't die. Not yet.

Catherine's ears perked as she slightly limped towards a boarded up peeked inside and what she saw horrified her."Oh god jeremy no!"She ran towards him kneeling next to him and embracing him in a hug."Don't you dare die on me yet!"She whispered quietly

A small trail of blood dripped mouth. Jeremy weakly hugged her back. His arms shook from being so weak. He was losing blood fast, and getting paler by the minute. Catherine whimpered."I can't lose you...Not how I lost mike..."She sighed."I can't lose you b-because I l-love you jeremy..."She whispered the last part ever so quietly.

"I..." Jeremy spoke softly. Jeremy smiled slightly. Catherine buried her face in his chest."Please don't leave me..."Tears rolled down her cheeks as her ears flattened pressing up against her head.

Jeremy bit his bottom lip a bit before speaking. "I..." He smiled, and the next thing he said was barely above a whisper. "I love you too," Catherine sighed quietly."W-what happened to oliver?..."she mumbled quietly tears still pricked her eyes.

"Dead..." Jeremy spoke, still barely a whisper. "H-he went into the Suit... to take... my place," he gasped for breath now.

Catherine whimpered though she didn't know Oliver well she still cared if he died or not."I need you here I can't go on without you..."she murmured as she stopped hugging the dying boy.

"Y-you could call an ambulance... but..." his voice trails off. He was dying faster now.

"There wouldn't be enough time...I wouldn't make it to the phone in time then back here you're already dying of blood loss."She growled quietly."I'd die with you but..."She sighed."Then who would take my place as a night guard?"tears were falling again now.

"They'll shut the place down after finding our bodies..."

Catherine wiped some tears away as splotches of blood stuck to her face and arms."I don't want you to die a tragic death like mike did just hold on a bit longer..."there was a hint of guilt in her voice.

"I-I'm going to die..." Jeremy muttered. "You could die too... You could come with me..." He felt his eyes closing. "We'll be with Mike..."

"Jeremy you're not going to die,"She hugged him closer."Not while i'm here..."She murmured quietly.

"It's too late," he spoke even softer than before. "But you could still come with me..."

"You're not going to 't you dare say those words."She growled slightly."Hush now just save your strength..."She looked at his pale skin.'Is this it?Is this the end?'She thought to herself

His breath became slower and slower. This was it. He only had a few more moments left. He sighed and gave Catherine a light kiss on the forehead. He hugged her weakly, letting her hold him as he went limp. The light I'm his eyes faded, leaving his eyes a dull green.

Catherine shook Jeremy lightly."J-jeremy?..." Sh e let her tears flow freely now as she hugged his lifeless body closer."Please...I need you..."

No reply. He was gone. He was never coming back. "You can still come with me..." a voice rang out. "It's not too late,"

Catherine perked her ears and stood up stumbling a bit because of her sore foot."I can't go with you,"She muttered to the darkness."Its not my time..."


End file.
